Battles
by SimplyNorma
Summary: JackOC. Oneshot. Sequel to 'Eyes Wide Open'. R&R, pls. :]


Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nothing. Savvy?

A/N: If any of you guys can, you should listen to "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morisette while reading this. :) But you're not obligated to.

**Battles**

It had been about a year since that day in Tortuga. She could still see flashes of that horrible night in her mind. She could still hear the giggles coming through the door. She could still see Jack Sparrow's surprised face when she burst into the room.

But that was all in the past now. She had moved on successfully. Almost.. She still had nightmares of that day. It haunted her every night. And it was irritating her to no end.

She hadn't seen Jack Sparrow ever since. And she was partly happy because she really didn't want to deal with him. Emily had a new life now. She was first mate to Captain Nicolas Alexander, of the _Sirens Call. _He was a true gentleman to her. Nothing but kindness and respect towards her. And she was infinitely grateful for it.

She was content with her new life. And she was positive nothing could ruin it. Almost positive, anyways.

A couple of days later, the lookout spotted a ship on the horizon. They were most likely pirates. Nicolas came up behind her. "Get the cannons ready, Em, I sense a battle coming on."

"Aye, Captain." Emily smiled and ran down below with a few other men to prepare the guns.

Moments later, the ship was getting closer and closer. Nicolas took out his spyglass and examined the ship that was approaching. "The Black Pearl..."

As Emily ascended the stairs from below decks, she ran to the railing to see what ship was coming. She spotted black sails. Her breath was caught in her throat. She momentarily stopped breathing. _No, it can't be..._ Oh, but it was. Jack Sparrow was back. _Does she know I'm first mate on this ship? _She wondered a million things at once.

The captain showed up beside her and she was thrown back to reality. She breathed in heavily as Nicolas spoke. "I wonder what the Captain of the Black Pearl wants with us.."

Nicolas had no idea about Emily's past. She thought that in order to forget it, she wouldn't mention it to anyone. She had hoped with all her might it had disappeared forever. But she was terribly wrong.

"Why are you so tense, Em?" Nicolas asked.

Emily's stare snapped back to her captain's face. "N-Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about."

Nicolas knew she was lying, but he knew not to press the subject any longer. They had a battle to focus on. He left her side to yell orders to the crew.

She gripped the railing with all her strength. Her knuckles turning a ghastly white. She had no idea how to react. She was rooted in her spot.

Before she knew it, the large, black ship was opposite her. What does she do now?

Her eyes quickly scanned the deck of the Black Pearl. Until they landed on Captain Jack Sparrow. He turned at the feeling of someone staring at him and was met by Emily. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she finally moved from her spot, slowly backing away from the railing.

Jack was suddenly frozen. He hadn't seen her beautiful face ever since that night she caught him cheating on her. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't mean for it to go so far with the whore. He hadn't meant to hurt Emily, either. But he had. He thought he would never see her again. And here she was, in the flesh. He could hardly believe. Were his eyes deceiving him?

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the stunned Emily on the deck of _Sirens Call_ and signaled for Gibbs to fly up the flag of truce. Gibbs complied and soon the cannons were put away. There would not be a battle between ships here, but a battle of hearts and minds.

All Jack wanted to do was swing over to that ship, ask for Emily's forgivness, and hold her forever in his arms, never letting go.

He grabbed a stray rope hanging from the mast of his own ship and swung over to Captain Nicolas Alexander's. He walked up to Nicolas and spoke. "Would it be possible if I could speak with one of yer crew members, Captain?"

"Aye.. which one?" Nicolas asked, intrigued why Jack Sparrow had risen the flag of truce so quickly.

"Emily."

Her eyes were glued to the scene unfolding in front of her. She felt as if she was dreaming. _None of this is true.. is it?_

Suddenly, Jack Sparrow, the man that had betrayed her in the worst way possible, was standing in front of her. What does she do now?

She was quickly enveloped into a bone-crushing embrace. He was hugging her. She stood there in his arms, awkwardly, wondering about what will happen next. The entire crew of Nicolas and the crew of the Black Pearl had their eyes set on the pair.

Emily encircled her arms around his waist. Melting into his body and his touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about everything, love. I want to make it up to you."

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. He took this as rejection and a frown made itself evident on his face. "You don't have to make it up to me, Jack Sparrow. I've never stopped loving you." she whispered back.

He couldn't believe it. She had forgiven. He couldn't have been any more happier in his entire life. He had his love back.

"But betray me again, and I'll kill yer arse, Jack Sparrow, savvy?" She grinned.She knew in her heart of hearts she never could have stayed mad at the man she loved.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He mocked.

He grabbed her face and brought their lips together in a loving, passionate embrace that would last for a lifetime.

-FIN-

-------

**And that's that. Any good? I was feeling a little weary on writing this. But, eh, why not? Since I got quite alot more reviews than I expected for the first one. I decided to treat you all to this. Review, por favor. Gracias. I really liked writing this. :)**


End file.
